Ceremonia Towarzyszy
by Orewaotokodesu
Summary: Remus Lupin i Nekare Yank (OOC) przeprowadzają ceremonię, która zwiąże ich życia na zawsze. SMUT, SLASH Nekere Yank to postać z opowiadania, nakd którym obecnie pracuję.


Opowiadanie Remus Lupin x OOC (Nekare Yank)

Mój OOC jest 28letnim pracownikiem antykwariatu, posiadającym umiejętność zmieniania postaci, którą jest wilk. Różnica między nim a animagiem jest taka, że on rodzi się z tą umiejętnością i nie posiada wyboru postaci.

To co tu przedstawiłem to swoisty ceremoniał naznaczenia.

Remus John Lupin nie należy do mnie, lecz do J.K. Rowling księżnej fantastyki.  
Nekare Yank powstał podczas oglądania filmu Blood and Chocolate (Krew jak Czekolada). Ci, którzy oglądali ten film zapewne już wiedzą czym dokładnie jest Nekere Yank.

Ostrzeżenia: Bardzo opisowy seks pomiędzy mężczyznami, jedno bodajże przekleństwo. Ewentualnie dwa.  
Litości, ludzie.

Liczę na komentarze i KONSTRUKTYWNĄ krytykę.

Za literówki przepraszam, mam astygmatyzm, więc nie widzę wszystkiego, a zniszczyłem okulary. Piszę w amerykańskim wordzie. Nigdy tego nie próbujcie.

Chłopak był niesamowity. Ciemna karnacja, gęste, hebanowe włosy i czarne oczy. Jego ruchy były pełne precyzji i gracji. Nie był przy tym ani odrobinę kobiecy. Miał w sobie wilczy powab. Dziki, nieujarzmiony. Nieprzewidywalny. Pierwotny.

Pierwsza kropla krwi spadła na ziemię. Nekare odwrócił twarz i odskoczył ode mnie. Krew spływała z prawej brwi i kończyła bieg na brodzie.

- Nekare? – Chłopak odwrócił się i zwilżył ręcznik. Z opuszczonym wzrokiem podał mi ją. – Czujesz rządzę krwi?

- Nie! – Uniósł twarz, a ja otworzyłem szerzej oczy w szoku. Widząc moją minę odwrócił się. – Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Potrafię się kontrolować w 100%! Nie jestem jak ten kundel. – Ciemnowłosy omało nie splunął na ziemię. Wytarłem krew i przytknąłem ręcznik do rany. Drugą ręką chwyciłem ramię chłopaka i odwróciłem go.

- Nie przestraszyłeś mnie. – Wyszeptałem sam nie wiedząc czemu. Nikogo nie było w domu prócz nas i nie rozmawialiśmy o niczym poufnym. Jednak bałem się, że zmącę atmosferę jaka zalała pokój. Uniosłem jego podbródek. Jego oczy jaśniały w półmroku. Jego wzrok był rozbiegany, omijał moje oczy. Kiedy jednak w nie spojrzał kolana prawie się pode mną ugięły. Były pełne strachu i niepewności. – Są piękne. Naprawdę. – Przełknął głośno ślinę, a rumieniec wpełzł mu na twarzy. Był niesamowicie uroczy. Chwycił ręcznik i ponownie go zwilżył spłukując poprzednią krew. Starannie i delikatnie starł lepką ciecz. Z szuflady wyjął kilka wąskich plastrów i zespoił krawędzi rany.

- Zdejmiesz je za dwa dni, okay?

- Tak. – Nekare zamiast odsunąć się ode mnie spojrzał mi w oczy. Później zaczął dokładnie badać moją twarz. Jego oczy zaczynały ciemnieć, aż do znanej mi czerni. Opuszkami palców dotknąłem nieco zarośniętego policzka chłopaka. Naparłem na niego składając namiętny pocałunek na jego spierzchłych wargach. Pchnąłem go na blat, położyłem ręce po obu jego stronach uniemożliwiając ucieczkę. Nie myślałem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu robiłem to, co szeptał mi Wilk.

_Całuj, namiętnie. Wlej w niego całe swoje uczucie. Spraw, że nigdy o tobie nie zapomni. Że nigdy nie spojrzy na innego. Że będzie łaknąć twoich pieszczot. Będzie łaknąć ciebie._

Jego szorstka dłoń wczesała się w moje włosy druga luzowała krawat, odpinała guziki mojej koszuli. Jęknął uchylając usta. Wsunąłem doń język i zacząłem penetrować jego wnętrze. Słyszałem jak nabiera powietrza przez nos. Zacisnął pięść na moich włosach. Przylgnął do mnie swoim ciałem. Czułem gorąc jego ciała, zapach starego papieru i atramentu pomieszanego z jego wodą kolońską. Odsunąłem się na ułamek sekundy. Nabraliśmy powietrza i ponownie się pocałowaliśmy. Krawat zsunął się z mojej szyi, jego gorąca dłoń spoczęła na mojej piersi. Westchnąłem czując jak paznokciami znaczy moją skórę. Czułem wzrastające pragnienie, rządzę wręcz. Musiałem go mieć. Inaczej czułem, że zginę. Jeśli teraz go nie posiądę, nie oznaczę, to go stracę. Chwyciłem go w biodrach i podciągnąłem, tak że usiadł na blacie. Zostawiłem jego karminowe, nabrzmiałe wargi i zjechałem niżej. Odchylił głowę z cichym jękiem. Skubałem i całowałem jego szyję powodując drżenie jego ciała. Zacisnął dłonie na moich barkach.

- Remusie. – Wychrypiał Nekare. Uniosłem wzrok w jego jaśniejące oczy. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie. Po chwili objął mnie w pasie nogami i zarzucił mi ręce na kark całując mocno. Czułem jego erekcję, która przyjemnie wbijała się w mój brzuch. Kiedy lekko się podciągnął podrażnił ją i jęknął w moje usta. Kopniakiem otworzyłem drzwi do byłej sypialni moich rodziców i rzuciłem Nekare na łóżko. Miał głodne spojrzenie. Zagryzł dolną wargę i podciągnął się do siadu. Zdjął koszulkę przez głowę i wyrzucił ją za siebie niedbale nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Zciągnął buty. Chwycił mój pasek od spodni i gwałtownym ruchem odpiął klamrę i pociągnął za nią, tak że ukląkłem przed nim na łóżku. Wpiłem się łakomie w jego usta. Zagryzłem dolną wargę dopóki nie poczułem krwi. Kiedy zacząłem ssać ranę on jęknął przeciągle przylegając do mnie. Zsunął mi koszulę z ramion, pozbył się paska. Sam rozpiął swoje spodnie, lecz nim je z siebie zsunął ja pchnąłem go na plecy. Nie mogłem złapać oddechu. Jego ciemna skóra i włosy idealnie kontrastowały się z dziką żółcią jego oczu. Zciągnąłem z niego skarpetki i spodnie, po czym sam pozbyłem się swoich. Zawisłem nad nim podpierając się na dłoniach. Przyglądałem się mu przez chwilę.

_Jest piękny. Nasz Towarzysz. Naznacz go, jest twój. Nie pozwól, aby kto inny położył na nim ręce, aby kto inny całował jego wargi, aby kto inny zdzierał w niego ubranie._

- Remusie? – Nekare chwycił moją twarz w obie dłonie. Jego oczy były nie tylko pełne rządzy.

- Kocham cię, Nekare. – Wyszeptałem i złożyłem szybki pocałunek na jego ustach. – Kocham cię i chę, abyś był mój. Tylko mój. – Chłopak nabrał powietrza w płuca. Podciągnął się na łokcie i pocałował mnie czule.

- Kochaj mnie, Remusie. – Wyszeptał. – Jestem Twój. – Te słowa zwolniły ostatnie łańcuchy. Nie wiem jak pozbyłem się naszej bielizny, ale kiedy tylko nasze członki się zetknęł i jęknęliśmy sobie w usta, nie bardzo mnie to obchodziło. Ważne dla mnie było to, że Nekare mnie pragnie i rozchyla przede mną nogi. Kiedy wsunąłem w niego pierwszy palec syknął zaciskając dłonie na pościeli. Ucałowałem jego powieki, nos i usta. Przejechałem po nich językiem rozciągając jego wnętrze.

- Nekare. – Wysapałem czując jak jego dłonie błądzą wokół mojej erekcji. Jednym palcem przejechał od podstawy do czubka mojego członka. Zadrżałem na całym ciele. Wzrok mi się zamglił. – Nekare. Nekare. – Sapałem nad jego uchem, po którym przejechałem językie. Objął mnie w karku i uniósł bardziej pośladki. Wsunąłem kolejny palec. Zacisnął pięść na moich włosach powodując lekki ból. Zamiast mnie jednak zniechęcić, podnieciło mnie to. Zlizałem zakrzepniętą krew w jego wargi.

- Remusie. – Wychrypiał i pocałował mnie. Wsunąłem trzeci palec, na co on syknął przeciągle.

- Wybacz, wybacz, Nekare. Kocham cię. – Powiedziałem nim ponownie go pocałowałem. Brakło mi tchu, kręciło mi się w głowie z lekkiego niedotlenienia, a moje płuca paliły. Kiedy rozciągnąłem go na tyle, że mogłem swobodnie poruszać palcami wysunąłem je na co on jęknął z dezaprobatą. Kiedy jednak położyłem jego nogi na swoich ramionach i naparłem delikatnie na jego wejście zamknął oczy i zacisnął pięści na kołdrze. – Spójrz na mnie. Chcę widzieć twoje oczy. – Otworzył je delikatnie, potem coraz szerzej. Kiedy otworzył je do końca wsunąłem się w jego wnętrze.

- Kurwa. – Przeklnął głośno. Nabrał głośno powietrza i uniósł lekko pośladki ułatwiając mi dostęp. Naparłem na niego schylając się. Co chwila stawałem, aby nabrac powietrza i pozwolił Nekare przyzwyczaić się do mnie. Oddychał głośno. Pot spływał po jego kuszącym ciele, odbijając delikatne światło z korytarza. – Boże, głębiej Remusie. – Poprosił. Objąłem go ramionach i naparłem na niego. Krzyknął cicho kiedy wszedłem cały. Dyszeliśmy przez chwilę. Nagle ugryzł płatek mojego ucha. Szarpnąłem pośladkami uderzając w jego wnętrze. – Chryste. – Jęknął i ugryzł ponownie powodując tę samą odpowiedź. Odnalazłem jego wargi i odnalazłem starą ranę, którą przegryzając powiększyłem. Spijałem krople jego słodkiej krwi, a kiedy tylko poczułem, że się rozluźnia zacząłem poruszać się w jego wnętrzu. Z początku powoli. Jego ciche jęki, łapczywe chwytanie powietrza i westchnięcia były muzyką dla moich uszu. Chciałem więcej tej przepięknej melodii. Chciałem z jego gardzieli wyciągnąć każdy dźwięk, który wyryłby się w moim sercu. Zaczął gwałtowne, brutalne ruchy. Takie, jakie wykonuje wilk. Czułem jak w moim podbrzuchu zbiera się całe podniecenie, sperma wezbrała się w moim członku.

- Zaraz dojdę. – Zdołałem wysapać. Nekare podciągnął się na łokcie i jednym, mocnym ugryzieniem przebił mi skórę na szyi. Szarpnąłem mocno biodrami do przodu dochodząc w głośnym krzykiem w jego wnętrze. – Merlinie. – Zamroczyło mnie. Słyszałem jak ssie moją ranę. Szarpnąłem kilkukrotnie pośladkami i przejechałem dłonią po jego twardej erekcji, a on doszedł mocniej zagryzając mój kark. Jęknął przeciągle i opadł na łóżko dysząc. Patrzyłem w jego jaskrawe, dzikie oczy. Pocałowałem go leniwie wychodząc z jego wnętrza. Opadłem na łóżko obok niego i próbowałem uspokoić szalejące serce. Czułem jak się podnosi. Był wyczerpany, widziałem to. Podciągnął się jednak na tyle, aby móc dosiągnąć mojej rany. Czułem krew spływającą po moim ramieniu i piersi, którą on zlizał ochoczo. Possał kilka razy ranę i polizał ją.

- Kocham cię Remusie. – Wyszeptał. Obróciłem nas, tak że ponownie zwisałem nad nim. Spojrzał mi w oczy. Ufał mi. Pochyliłem się nad jego karkiem, polizałem miejsce, w którym wkrótce powstanie znak.

- Wybacz. – Powiedziałem zanim wgryzłem się w jego ramię. Zacisnął ręce na moich barkach. Z łatwością przebiłem jego aksamitną skórę. Łapczywie i chciwie spijałem każdą uronioną krwistą łzę rozkoszując się jej smakiem. Czułem jak moja magia przelewa się do jego ciała. Jęknął przeciągle i potarł swoim członkiem o mój powodując jego drżenie. Uniosłem twarz, a on zlizał resztki krwi z moich warg i pocałował mnie po raz już chyba setny. Więź została zawarta. Znak na jego ramieniu jaśniał złociście, jak jego oczy. Jego dłoń spoczęła na moim przyrodzeniu i zaczęła je pocierać. Jego szorstka dłoń pobudziła moją erekcję. Objąłem oba nasze przyrodzenia i zacząłem wykonywać leniwe ruchy biodrami. Przyspieszyłem ruchy widząc złość zbierającą się w jego oczach.

- Jesteś niecierpliwy. – Zaśmiałem się.

- Owszem. – Odwzajemnił gest. Po kilku ruchach mój wzrok ponownie się zamglił. Nekare przejechał paznokciami po moich plecach powodując pieczenie, które tylko bardziej mnie pobudziło. Doszedłem z jego imieniem na ustach, tak samo jak on z moim.

Wtulił się w moje ciało. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się spokojnie i opadała. Miał delikatnie rozchylone usta, które wciąż były nabrzmiałe. Zapach naszego potu, spermy i krwi wciąż unosił się w powietrzu. Pozwalając moim myślom dryfować, przeczesywałem delikatnie jego włosy co rusz całując inny kosmyk. Jego oczy otworzyły się nieco.

- Długo nie śpisz?

- Wystarczająco, aby zdążyć ponownie się w tobie zakochać. – Uśmiechnął się ospale i złożył na moich ustach delikatny pocałunek. Opuszkiem przejechał po moim znamieniu. Zadrżałem z przyjemności. Czułem jak przez moje nerwy ciągnie elektryczność pobudzając każdy mój mięsień, docierając do każdej, pojedyńczej komórki, atomu. Ucałowałem jego znamię, na co on westchnął przylegając do mnie. Objałem go w pasie całując czubek jego głowy.


End file.
